A Little Problem
by IYSaotome
Summary: [Completed] Kagome has been shrunk. Her adventure takes her over familiar territory but with her small size, she has a whole new set of problems.
1. Feeling Small

A Little Problem

(Legal notice: Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.)

Chapter 1: Feeling Small

It had been awhile since Kagome had been in school. Her constant adventures in the past had really kept her busy and she feared her grades were slipping far too much. Inuyasha was quite insistent that she not return to her time but Kagome managed to convince him with a single word. It was cruel to force Inuyasha to the ground but Kagome was really concerned about her grades. Sitting in her chair, listening to her teacher, Kagome sighed a little and tried her best to catch up to the rest of her class. She had missed too many classes lately.

When it was time for her gym class, Kagome and her friends headed for the girls locker room.

"So, Kagome, how are things going with your boyfriend?" Yuka asked as the girls began changing into their gym clothes.

"Alright, I guess... He's been a little preoccupied because he got into a fight with a pretty bad guy." Kagome answered.

"Huh? A bad guy?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, this guy is the reason that he and his ex broke up." Kagome answered.

"Huh? What did this guy do?" Eri asked.

"It's a long story." Kagome responded.

As her friends had already changed, Kagome realized how slow she had been. "Well, we're going on ahead." Yuka said.

Kagome just nodded and watched as all the other girls had already left. She was alone. She just sighed and realized she had taken her time not because she scrambled to explain her current situation with Inuyasha but because she may have been holding herself back to appear slow so as to convince her friends that her "constant illnesses" weren't so obviously fake.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as she closed her locker. A strange sensation came over her body. Kagome opened her eyes. Everything was huge. "What happened? Everything's so big. OH NO! I... I've been shrunk." Kagome realized to herself. 

"This makes the second time this has happened to me. But wait... how did it happen? This doesn't make sense. We don't really get a lot of magical activity in this era." Kagome wondered to herself.  
  
Kagome was relieved that her gym clothes had been shrunk with her. "At least I have something to wear. But now it'll look like I just went missing. I guess I should try to get home and hope Inuyasha finds me. His sense of smell will help him locate me. I should try to get as close to the well as I can. At this height, I'm sure my smell is a lot less potent. I think I'm about as small as Myouga-jichan." Kagome realized.

"KAGOME!" A loud, booming voice called as the locker room door opened.

"That's Yuka's voice! Oh no, I'm so small that she could step on me." Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome searched frantically for a place to avoid being stepped on. She ran to the wall opposite the door to the locker room and started shouting. "YUKA! I'M DOWN HERE!" Kagome cried out.

Yuka simply turned around and headed for the door, confused that she couldn't find Kagome. Kagome decided to take a chance and ran behind Yuka in an attempt to get out of the locker room. Staying a relatively safe but still close distance, Kagome exited the locker room when Yuka opened the door to leave. Yuka walked off but Kagome had more important concerns than following her friend and now had to think of a way to get out of the school as quickly as possible without getting stepped on.

Kagome sighed. She managed to get out of the locker room, but she knew the trek out of the school would prove to be much more difficult. "I really wish Inuyasha was here right now." Kagome said aloud.

To Be Continued...


	2. Large Corridors

A Little Problem

(Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.)

Chapter 2: Large Corridors

Racing to the wall on the adjacent hall away from the door, fearing she would be stepped on from someone coming out of an opening door. Racing across the hallway, Kagome found another problem awaiting her. The stairs. She was about to leave herself incredibly vulnerable. She had managed not to see anyone on the way to the stairs.  
  
Kagome suddenly heard a lot of thumping noises. She realized what it was. "Oh no, PE is over." She realized to herself. Bracing her back against the wall on the other side of the stair way, Kagome prepared for the inevitable. As the onslaught of students approached, Kagome braced herself against the wall and hoped for the students to leave soon. She knew she was stuck in that position for a little while. She concentrated on her situation and thought about what had happened to her.

"How did this happen to me? I didn't bring any shard with me to school so I doubt I was cursed through that. Is it because I have been shrunk before? Is this some kind of delayed reaction? But does that mean Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou are also small right now?" Kagome wondered to herself.  
  
The last of the students had climbed the stairs. The students would soon be leaving the locker rooms to go to their various classes. She decided to wait there a little while longer, sitting down with her back hunched against the wall. The possibilities were still racing through her mind. She wanted to see Inuyasha more than ever and find out if he was small as well.  
  
Students started walking back and forth across the hallway. Kagome sat back and thought.

"Hey, what's that?" A male voice asked.

Kagome looked up and realized she had been spotted. She moved to slink away and find a place to hide, slowly getting up.

"Is that a bug?" A female student voice called out?

"Something's different about it. It doesn't really look like a bug." The male student said as he reached down and grabbed Kagome.

"Wait... it's a girl..." He said.

A large crowd had gathered around the male student. "Who is that?" Various voices asked.

Pulling Kagome closer to his ear in order to hear her, he asked "What is your name?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome explained.

"She says her name's Kagome Higurashi." The male student told everyone else.

"KAGOME!" Eri's voice called out.

Eri maneuvered her way through the crowd to the male student holding Kagome. "Can I hold my friend?" Eri asked. The male student held out his hands to Eri and Kagome maneuvered onto her friend's hands. Eri pulled her hands close to her ears in order to hear her now diminutive friend. 

"Kagome?! What the hell happened to you?" Eri asked.

"I don't know. After you guys all left the locker room, I found myself like this." Kagome explained.

"What?! How the hell did that happen?! People don't just shrink like this. And why were you running around the halls. You could have been stepped on. Where were you trying to go?!" Eri asked in rapid fire precision.

Kagome found herself scrambling for answers and just blurted out "I don't know what happened. I was trying to get out of the locker room and find a place where I wouldn't get stepped on." She said.

"C'mon, let's get you to the nurse's office at least." Eri explained. Moving through the crowd, Eri joined her friends Yuka and Ayumi.

"Kagome, what's it like being so small?" Yuka asked as she moved closer to Kagome.

"Everything is just so huge. It's pretty scary that I could get stepped on or crushed so easily." Kagome answered.

"Ayumi, could you go to Kagome's locker and get her stuff?" Eri asked.

"Huh? Why do you want to get my stuff?" Kagome asked.

"You said you don't know what happened, right? There's just this weird feeling I have." Eri said.

"Weird feeling? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Like, I don't know how to explain this but I just have this feeling about your things. You don't know how this happened?" Eri asked.

"No." Kagome answered.

Ayumi had run off to get Kagome's stuff as the other girls entered the nurse's office. "Excuse me, Nurse. We have a little problem." Yuka said. 

"Hey, no jokes!" Kagome shouted.

The school nurse approached the girls. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"Well, this isn't normal. Our friend has been shrunk." Eri explained and held out her hands so the nurse could see Kagome.

"What?! How did this happen?!" She shouted out.

"We don't know what happened." Yuka said.

"Let's get her onto the desk so you don't have to carry her." The nurse signaled. Eri listened to the nurse and gently set her friend down.

"Uumm... I don't know what happened. I was alone in the locker room, I just closed my eyes for a second and suddenly I'm as tiny as a flea." Kagome said.

"Well, I suppose we should call your house. But this is a strange situation. Is there anyone you want to call?" The nurse asked.

"Call my house and ask them if they've seen Inuyasha. If they've seen him or if he's there, tell them that Inuyasha needs to come here as soon as he can." Kagome explained.

"Inuyasha?" Yuka asked.

"It's a long story..." Kagome said.

Just then, the door opened and Ayumi appeared. "I opened her locker and all of Kagome-chan's things were small too." She explained.

Ayumi held out Kagome's now miniature school uniform.

"My stuff has been shrunk too? Please, Inuyasha, get here soon. I don't know what the hell is going on here." Kagome said aloud.

To Be Continued...


	3. Phone Call

A Little Problem

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 3: Phone Call

Eri picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's phone number. After several rings, a woman's voice replied. "Hello." Kagome's mother asked.

"Uumm... Hi, ma'am. This is Eri. Something happened to Kagome. She wants to speak to someone called 'Inuyasha'." Eri replied.

"Inuyasha... Oh, he's right here. He's been waiting for her. Should I get him on the phone" Kagome's mother asked.

Eri turned toward the desk and move close to her friend. "She says she wants to get this guy on the phone. Is that what you want?" Eri asked.

"Just tell her to have Inuyasha come here." Kagome said.

"Yeah, get Inuyasha on the phone. I wanna talk to him. I'm curious to find out what he is like." Eri said.

"ERI! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Kagome screamed.

"Calm down, Kagome. Of course we have time." Eri teased.

On the other end of the phone, Eri could hear Kagome's mother talking to Inuyasha. "Here, just hold this like that and talk." Eri overhead Kagome's Mom explain to Inuyasha.

"I just talk, right?" Inuyasha asked as soon as he had the phone.

"Is this Inuyasha?" Eri asked.

"There's a girl's voice coming out of this thing and she knows my name!" Inuyasha exclaimed in a surprised gasp.

"Uumm... you do understand the concept of the telephone, right?" Eri asked Inuyasha.

"This machine wants to make me look like an idiot. I'll just have to destroy it!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T!" Kagome's mother could be overheard screaming.

"I'm at Kagome's school and she says she wants you to come here to the Nurse's Office. There's a problem." Eri finally managed to let out.

"A problem? What kind of problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's been shrunk." Eri told Inuyasha.

"Shrunk? Again?! Damn." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" Eri asked. The phone was silent for a few moments and Kagome's mother answered "I'm afraid Inuyasha has already left."

"Alright, thank you. Bye" Eri said as she hung up the phone. "Your mom said that guy is coming." Eri told Kagome.

"Okay. Hopefully he'll be able to find this place." Kagome explained.

"Are you still going to be wearing your gym clothes when he gets here?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome paused for a second and finally said "I guess I should change. But where?" Kagome asked.

Ayumi put her hand down next to the table for Kagome to climb on. Climbing onto her friend's hand, Kagome was waiting for Ayumi to say something. She felt extremely nervous at that moment. Not as nervous as she had been running around the hallway but still nervous. "I'll just put you on the bed and block anybody's view of you." Ayumi said.

Being placed on the bed, and with Ayumi grabbing a hold of Kagome's little school uniform, Kagome was placed on the nurse's bed. Ayumi then turned around to stare at the door while the other girls and the nurse were standing by the table discussing what they think happened to Kagome and who this Inuyasha was.

Kagome took a deep breath. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do later. But pressing matters came first. Inuyasha would be there soon. Knowing his speed, Kagome realized she should change as quickly as possible.

A quick change and Kagome was wearing her normal school uniform. Inuyasha would arrive in a few more minutes, and then the fun would begin in explaining who he was to her friends. Kagome sighed. This was turning into one of the strangest days of her life, and that was saying something.

Kagome's friends just waited for Inuyasha in the nurse's office. Later, they would use the excuse of being extremely concerned about Kagome's well-being as an excuse as to why they were late to their next class. After a little while, Yuka finally had enough, moved toward Kagome and asked "So who is this guy and why do you think he can help you, anyways?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "This guy knows a thing or two about magic." Kagome let out.

"You really didn't answer my question. And how did you know he would be at your house?" Yuka asked again.

"He's... kind of not human." Kagome said.

"Huh?" Yuka let out.

At that point, there was a knock at the window. It was Inuyasha, still at his normal size. Eri hurried and opened the window.

"Ah! He's got ears on the top of his head!" Eri let out in surprise.

"Yo." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, over here!" Kagome screamed out.

Hearing her immediately, Inuyasha turned toward Kagome. "Look at you. Probably about as big as Myouga." Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Kagome said.

"What? You're gonna go? But... where... and who are you?" Eri asked.

"Me? I'm Inuyasha. And I have an idea who can help Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Can we come too?" Ayumi asked.

Inuyasha was startled by the question. "Eh... no. Sorry but to get to help, only me and Kagome can go." Inuyasha explained.

"And where is this help?" Yuka asked.

"On the other side of the magic well." Inuyasha said.

"Mag... what?" Eri let out in shock.

"I'll explain later. Promise." Kagome told her friends.

And with that, Inuyasha picked her up and took off. "So, Inuyasha, who do you think can help me?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha answered.

To Be Continued... 


	4. Big Friends

A Little Problem

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 4: Big Friends

Emerging out of the well, Inuyasha called out for his friends. "MIROKU! SANGO! SHIPPOU!"

"Inuyasha, please don't shout. My ears are still ringing." Kagome said, placing her hands on her ears.

Inuyasha looked around and started sniffing the air. "They should be here soon, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Sango was the first to appear. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha approached Sango. "Stick out your hands." Inuyasha said.

Doing so, Inuyasha then placed Kagome onto Sango's hands. "Kagome?!" Sango let out upon seeing Kagome.

"Watch her for me, will ya?" Inuyasha asked as he located Miroku and Shippou.

"Kagome… what happened?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I really don't." Kagome said.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou took off immediately. Setting Kagome down near the tree, Sango sat next to her shrunken friend.

"So, what do you want to do while the others search for Kikyou?" Sango asked.

"Is there anything I really can do?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"There has to be something to do to pass the time. Who knows how long it'll take them to find Kikyou…" Sango said.

Kagome merely sighed and remained silent. Sango just couldn't think of anything to cheer her friend up. They could be waiting for days or even weeks or maybe even longer until the guys found Kikyou.

"Say, do you want to just relax?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" Kagome let out.

Sango picked Kagome up. "Kirara." Sango called out to her youkai partner. Kirara emerged from the forest and Sango bent down. Kirara seemed shocked when she saw Kagome.

"It's okay, Kirara. Inuyasha and the others have gone to find someone to help her." Sango told her partner.

Kirara transformed into her giant form. Sango let Kagome down on Kirara's back and then climbed on herself. "You okay?" Sango asked, bending down to hear Kagome.

"Yeah, I guess…" Kagome answered.

Kagome was so nervous about riding on Kirara. Kirara looked so huge when she was in her small form that Kagome felt very uncomfortable. She held on to Kirara as tight as she could, but was comfortable that Sango was there with her. Kagome noticed that Sango was looking around.

"Kirara, down there." Sango said and pointed to something Kagome couldn't quite see.

"Kagome-chan, close your eyes." Sango instructed as Kirara began to lower itself to the ground. Kagome shut her eyes and waited as she felt Sango pick her up. Waiting for Sango's instructions to open her eyes, Kagome imagined where she could be. Certainly not Sango's hometown. That brings back too many painful memories. Kagome finally felt Sango gently place her on something.

"Open your eyes." Sango instructed.

Opening her eyes, Kagome could see the beautiful sky. She was on the edge of a cliff overlooking a forest. "Isn't the view just gorgeous?" Sango asked.

"Yeah…" Kagome said, taking in the beautiful sight.

Looking over the cliff made Kagome forget how small she really was. "Thanks. This really is helping me." Kagome said.

Sango had bent over and smiled at her little friend. "I'm glad you're cheering up. Being depressed just isn't you." She said.

Sango moved to pick up Kagome when a large gust of wind blew. "Look at you, you really are a little girl now." Kagura's voice called out.

Kagura appeared over the edge of the cliff, flying on her feather.

"Hee, I know somebody that wants you…" Kagura taunted.

"KAGURA!" Sango shouted out and threw a gas pellet that she had kept in her kimono.

"Oh please." Kagura said and released a gust of wind that knocked Sango back.

Kirara moved into attack but Kagura avoided the monstrous creature. Kagome tried to run but Kagura swooped down and grabbed her.

"Hee… This is gonna be something. That bastard Inuyasha really has no idea, does he…" Kagura said to Kagome.

To Be Continued…


	5. A Little Searching

A Little Problem

* * *

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Little Searching

As Kagura escaped, Sango signaled for Kirara to chase after her. Hoping onto Kirara and taking off, Sango followed Kagura. "My, aren't you two stubborn…" Kagura said.

"You aren't getting away!" Sango shouted.

Holding Kagome in the palm of her left hand, Kagura opened her fan and blew out a gust of wind at Sango and Kirara. "Oh, but I'm afraid that I am getting away." Kagura replied.

Kagura quickly sped up and soon was out of Kirara's sight. Kirara flew in the last direction that Kagura had been seen but couldn't find any trace of her. "Damn it!" Sango cursed out. "We have to find Inuyasha and tell him what happened."

Kirara immediately began searching for Inuyasha and the others. Finding Inuyasha wouldn't be easy but he was the only one who could even have a chance of locating Kagome and Kagura.

* * *

Kagura had flown above the clouds and finally started to descend after waiting several minutes. She put up a confident front for Sango but she was especially nervous with this mission. Still grasping Kagome in her hand, Kagura wondered just how Kagome had come to be so small. But she had to finish her mission before worrying about anyone else. She almost felt sorry for Kagome.

"How did Naraku do this to me?" Kagome finally asked.

"Naraku didn't do it. I was just ordered to capture you." Kagura answered.

"Did Naraku know I was shrunk?" Kagome asked.

Kagura simply ignored Kagome and continued flying. She had lowered her altitude a little. All part of the plan.

* * *

Inuyasha had finally caught Kikyou's scent. She wasn't far. Inuyasha raced ahead to find her. Miroku and Shippou did the best they could to try to keep up with Inuyasha but he was too fast. He was always too fast whenever Kikyou was involved. Inuyasha had finally found Kikyou's scent in the forest next to a river but couldn't see Kikyou anywhere. Looking around, he spotted Kikyou's bow.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Did you find her?" Miroku called out.

Inuyasha just couldn't believe it. Kikyou wasn't there. "Dammit! Where the hell is she?!" Inuyasha cursed out.

It was then that Inuyasha caught another scent. "Kagura's flying above us. She isn't too high…"

"What do you want to do?" Miroku asked as he finally caught up to Inuyasha.

"I smell… Kagome?! Kagura's got Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku was shocked and worried. "WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT SANGO?!"

"I don't know…" Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha ran off after Kagura. "What should we do?" Shippou asked.

"I'd like to know what happened to Sango. Inuyasha can take care of Kagura." Miroku answered.

Inuyasha finally couldn't hear Miroku or Shippou anymore but he was relieved that they would look for Sango. He didn't have to worry about them when he was chasing Kagura.

"Kagura! YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped into the air. He spotted Kagura right away.

"Inuyasha… You pathetic fool." Kagura said. She held Kagome out for Inuyasha to see.

"Hey, catch!" Kagura said as she tossed Kagome over.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted as he moved to catch Kagome. Catching her, Inuyasha felt relieved.

"You okay?" Inuyasha said as he held out Kagome in his left hand after landing on the ground.

Kagome stared up at Inuyasha. "I'm fine, thanks to you."

"I thought Kagura was taking you to Naraku." Inuyasha said.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Inuyasha!" A voice called out.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyou. "Kikyou?!"

"Inuyasha, let go of Kagome." Kikyou said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I shrank her for a reason. Now let her go." Kikyou said.

To Be Continued…


	6. Handing Her Over

A Little Problem

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 6: Handing Her Over…

* * *

"How? Why?" Inuyasha managed to let out.

"She is my reincarnation. We are connected." Kikyou explained.

"And my stuff?" Kagome asked.

"It was meant to shrink you and the objects you had touched in that amount of time. Not people, though. Just you and those which contained your presence on them." Kikyou explained.

"I'm not handing Kagome over to you or Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kagura didn't capture Kagome for Naraku. She captured her to give to me." Kikyou explained.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was very confused by this news.

"Kagura desires only her freedom. I can help free her from Naraku. But I wanted to know I could actually trust her." Kikyou explained.

Kagome was shocked by this news. "So you shrank me just to see if you could trust Kagura?!"

"You're in the way. I thought I could just do these two things, getting rid of you and learning to trust Kagura, in one setting." Kikyou explained.

"So, killing two birds with one stone, huh?" Kagome replied.

"Undo this spell, Kikyou. NOW!" Inuyasha ordered.

"No. Inuyasha, can't you see that Kagome is in the way. We can be together again. You know you want to be with me." Kikyou said.

"You're crazy, you know that? Just undo this spell now." Inuyasha answered.

"I refuse and the only way to undo this spell now is my death. I know you can't do that, Inuyasha." Kikyou replied.

Inuyasha got extremely nervous. What was he supposed to do now? Kikyou just continued to stare at him.

"Either kill me right now or hand over Kagome." Kikyou ordered.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku's voice called out.

Inuyasha turned and spotted Sango, Miroku and Shippou on Kirara's back. Kirara landed right next to Inuyasha and the others just climbed off Kirara's back as the cat youkai transformed back into its smaller form.

"Kikyou shrunk Kagome and said the only way to undo the spell is to kill her." Inuyasha explained.

"How long are you going to insist on playing this childish game?" Kikyou asked.

"Inuyasha, you know that we aren't powerful enough to defeat Kikyou if she really wants to fight." Sango whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked over to Shippou. "Hold her for me." Inuyasha said as he placed Kagome in Shippou's hands. Inuyasha then moved his right hand and reached for his sword. "If it really came down to it…" Inuyasha said out loud in order to not only tell Kikyou that he wouldn't hand over Kagome but to also mentally prepare himself that he would fight Kikyou.

Kikyou reached for her bow. "You are a fool, Inuyasha." She stated.

"I'm not handing Kagome over. Kikyou, you need help. We'll take you to someone who can help you. Kaede can do it." Inuyasha said as he drew his sword. He was prepared for battle. He wasn't going to back down.

To Be Continued…


	7. Battle

A Little Problem

* * *

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 7: Battle

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "Kikyou, I'll give you one last chance. Please…"

Kikyou already had an arrow out. "No, I'm giving you one more chance."

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted as he unleashed the power of his sword.

Kikyou fired her arrow and destroyed Inuyasha's attack. "You can't beat me, Inuyasha."

Sango stepped forward. "Allow me! Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her weapon at Kikyou.

Kikyou ducked down and fired an arrow at Sango. Kirara had already moved to rescue Sango.

Miroku had used this opportunity to try and sneak behind Kikyou. "Kazaana!" Miroku shouted as he unleashed the power in his right hand in an attempt to suck Kikyou inside. Kikyou's soul stealers emerged from Kikyou's quiver as Kikyou leaped away from Miroku.

Inuyasha leaped toward Kikyou and moved to swing his sword. Kikyou fired another arrow and hit the Tetsusaiga, undoing its transformation.

"You'll have to do better than this." Kikyou exclaimed in a taunting tone.

"Damn you!" Sango yelled out as she leaped off Kirara, swinging her Hiraikotsu with her right arm and brandishing a sword in her left hand.

Kikyou released a few more of her soul stealers to stall Sango as she moved toward Shippou.

Miroku rushed forward and threw his staff. "Stop, Kikyou!" He shouted.

Shippou had placed Kagome in his left hand and raised his right hand. "Kitsune Bi!" Shippou shouted as he threw his magical fox fire at Kikyou.

Kikyou was unbothered by any of the group's attacks. "I had to be good in order to guard the Shikon no Tama. Did you really think you were a match for me? I've fought entire legions of beasts at one time." Kikyou explained.

Inuyasha had rushed to Shippou's location. "Sankon Tessou!" Inuyasha shouted as he moved to cut Kikyou with his claws.

Kikyou pulled her hands together and her body began to glow. Inuyasha was forced back by Kikyou's barrier. "Shit!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed against a tree.

Kikyou stood in front of Shippou. Shippou was visibly shaking. Grasping Kagome in his hands. "Give her to me." Kikyou commanded.

"NO!" Shippou shouted with all his courage.

"I'm asking one last time. Give her to me." Kikyou calmly stated.

"Don't do it, Shippou!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What… what are you gonna do to her?" Shippou nervously asked.

"Kagome is in the way." Kikyou said.

"I'M NOT GIVING HER TO YOU!" Shippou shouted as he placed a leaf on his head.

Multiple Shippous popped out of thin air and ran into the woods. "The fox child insists on making this difficult." Kikyou said as she followed Shippou into the woods.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha ran to find Shippou and Kagome before Kikyou did.

To Be Continued…


	8. Waiting For Friends

A Little Problem

* * *

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 8: Waiting For Friends…

Shippou had stopped for a breather. In all the confusion, he was sure Kikyou had lost track of him. "Thank you, Shippou-chan." Kagome said.

Shippou was a little embarrassed by the praise, but he smiled. "I'd do anything for you, Kagome."

"I think we should keep going. We need to find Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Should we turn back?" Shippou asked.

"That's too dangerous. We need to go back to a place that's safe that Inuyasha will think to go back to right away." Kagome responded.

"Kaede's?" Shippou asked.

"I don't think that place is safe. Kikyou knows about it. What about Sango-chan's village?" Kagome suggested.

"Is Inuyasha going to think about going there?" Shippou asked.

"Probably not. But the others probably will. Do you know where to go?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I know the way. Let's go." Shippou said as he moved in the direction of Sango's village.

Shippou kept a low profile and ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to transform for fear of Kikyou learning his location. As he approached the village, Shippou breathed a sigh of relief. "It looks like we made it." Shippou commented.

"Is anyone here?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so." Shippou answered.

"Let's hide in one of the houses that are still standing." Kagome suggested.

Shippou rushed off to the nearest hut and did his best to hide. "Hopefully it won't be too much longer until the others arrive." He commented.

"Just try to stay quiet. We don't know who is out there." Kagome said.

Time passed as the two waited for their friends. The sun had set and still the others had not come. Shippou and Kagome were very nervous. Eventually, they saw a figure approaching.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked.

"It looks like… Sango!" Shippou exclaimed in excitement as he ran off to greet his friend.

"Shippou-chan, wait!" Kagome shouted in an attempt to stop Shippou but it was too late.

"Ah, Shippou. You're okay. Where's Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"She's still right here." Shippou said as he raised his hands and presented Kagome.

"Let me hold onto her." Sango said as she reached out her hands.

"Okay." Shippou answered as he let Sango hold Kagome.

"Sango-chan, where are the others?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Sango answered.

Kagome was extremely worried by that comment.

Shippou just sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. "But now that you're here, we should be safe for now." He stated.

"I'm not so sure about that." Sango said and then proceeded to kick Shippou.

"SANGO-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kagome asked in extreme shock.

"Sango is just doing what I made her do." Kikyou said as she emerged from the shadows.

To Be Continued…


	9. A Small Sacrifice

A Little Problem

* * *

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Small Sacrifice…

Kagome found herself awakening in a cave. The first thing she noticed was the giant Sango in her exterminator outfit standing in front of her, staring down at her. "San…" Kagome started to call out before she remembered that Kikyou was controlling Sango.

"Why is it so cold?" Kagome asked. When she looked at herself, she found that she was naked. "Ah!" She screamed out in embarrassment.

"So, you're awake." Kikyou's said.

Kikyou, still in her traditional miko outfit was standing right behind Sango. "What's going on? Where are we? What are you gonna do to me? Where are my clothes?" Kagome couldn't help but ask as many questions as quickly as she could.

"This is a purification ceremony. Don't worry about your clothes or your location. Soon, I will have your soul." Kikyou explained.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kikyou's body was still made of dirt. How could she become a real human again? "Even if you have my soul, your body is still made of dirt. You won't really be a living creature again." Kagome said.

"That is where you are wrong. I am going to be taking your body and reclaim my soul." Kikyou stated.

"But… I'm shrunk!" Kagome protested.

"And you don't think I can undo that? Who did this to you in the first place?" Kikyou asked rhetorically.

"You'll never get away with this. Inuyasha will see right through this." Kagome said.

"Such a naïve girl. Enough of this. Sango, take her to the holy waters." Kikyou instructed.

Sango bended down and placed her shrunken and naked friend in her hands. "Sango-chan, please, wake up!" Kagome pleaded.

Sango walked down the cave to a small stream. Sango suddenly stopped. "Good, Sango." Kikyou stated.

"Now, place Kagome in the waters. Don't kill her but make sure she doesn't get out of the water." Kikyou commanded.

Sango lowered Kagome into the water and held her in the water. Kikyou disrobed and walked toward the water.

Sango lifted herself up as Kagome remained in the water. Kikyou stopped. "So, you've stopped resisting, huh?" Kikyou said.

Kikyou stood next to Sango. "It would be best for you to step away, lest you find yourself in a situation that would endanger yourself." Kikyou advised as she neared the water. The water glowed with Kikyou's continued step.

STAB! Sango had unleashed one of her hidden weapons contained and struck Kikyou in the back. "I'll force you to step back!" Sango shouted.

"Wha?" Kikyou exclaimed in shock.

"You're naked, you're wounded, and you used most of your power to get this little ceremony of yours ready. If Inuyasha can't end this, then I will." Sango said.

Kikyou's eyes gleamed with anger and her body started to glow with a faint blue light. "You fool…"

To Be Continued…


	10. Preparation

A Little Problem

* * *

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 10: Preparation

"What's going on!" Kagome shouted as she saw the blue light envelop Kikyou's body.

Sango prepared to strike Kikyou again and leaped at her. "I won't let you do this!" Sango shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kikyou raised her left arm to block Sango's attack. Sango slashed Kikyou's arm and small pieces of dirt fell to the ground.

"Damn!" Sango cursed as she tried to kick Kikyou's abdomen. Sango connected and Kikyou fell to the ground.

"Damn you… DAMN YOU!" Kikyou shouted. The blue light surrounding Kikyou grew in intensity. "DAMN YOU!" Kikyou shouted as she blasted her blue light at Sango.

"ARGH!" Sango shouted as Kikyou's light connected. Sango fell to the ground as the blue light enveloped her. Kikyou approached Sango's body.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this to you but you forced my hand." Kikyou said.

"Ugh…" Sango let out as she lost consciousness.

"Kagome, come out from wherever you are hiding or I kill this girl." Kikyou stated as her right arm once again began glowing.

Kikyou lowered her arm ever closer to Sango's neck. Kagome timidly stepped forward, emerging from her hiding place ever meekly. Trying her best to cover herself, she finally called out. "Please don't kill my friend." Kagome begged.

"This whole ordeal has left me extremely exhausted. I would like to get this over with as soon as possible." Kikyou stated as she approached Kagome.

"You won't hurt her, will you?" Kagome asked.

As Kikyou bent down to pick up Kagome she said "She knows too much… We'll have to do something about that."

"But…" Kagome let out as Kikyou had already picked her up and approached the waters.

"I'll tell Inuyasha that she gave her life to defeat Kikyou… After I'm you…" Kikyou said.

Try as she might, Kagome could not break free of Kikyou's grasp. "Sango-chan! Kirara! INUYASHA!" Kagome called out.

"I wouldn't buy that Sango could defeat you." Inuyasha's voice echoed from across the cave.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted out in excitement.

Inuyasha raced to the back of the cave, following Kagome's voice. He stood in shock when he saw Kikyou naked, and Kagome naked in Kikyou's hand.

"Eerr…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku called out.

"Nothing, you and the others stay there." Inuyasha commanded.

"What? Why?" Miroku's question rang through the cave.

"Here, watch her." Inuyasha said as he tossed Sango over to Miroku.

"Whoa!" Miroku said as he caught Sango. She was still out cold.

"Don't even think about touching her, Miroku." Shippou was heard saying.

Inuyasha slapped his face with his left hand, and held his sword in his right hand. "Okay, settle down, boy…" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"Kikyou, this has to stop now. Just return Kagome to normal." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kikyou said as she approached Inuyasha.

"Wha… Wha… What are you doing!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kikyou stood in front of Inuyasha and looked into his eyes. "Inuyasha, you…" Kikyou started to say.

Inuyasha was extremely nervous. "Eerr…" He managed to let out.

"SIT!" Kagome commanded as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, INUYASHA! DON'T LET HER SEDUCE YOU!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha rose to the ground. "Right, right…" Inuyasha managed to let out as he raised his weapon.

"I'm sorry, Kikyou…" Inuyasha said.

To Be Continued…


	11. Powerful Strikes

A Little Problem

* * *

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 11: Powerful Strikes

Inuyasha was extremely nervous at this point. Kikyou had used up much of her power and he thought he could defeat her but could he really push himself to do this. Even if he could win, he wasn't sure he wanted to. "Kikyou, you can't win. You can't do what you want. So please, just return Kagome to normal and end this." Inuyasha pleaded one last time.

Kikyou said nothing. She merely tightened her grip on Kagome. "AAHH!" Kagome screamed in pain as Kikyou began crushing her.

Inuyasha rushed toward Kikyou. Swinging his sword to attack Kikyou's abdomen. Kikyou swiftly stepped backwards, avoiding the strike successfully. It was at this moment that Kagome began struggling as hard as she could. Kicking and screaming in a vain attempt to distract Kikyou. Kikyou moved to stop Kagome and at that moment, Inuyasha leaped forward.

"Sankon Tessou!" Inuyasha shouted as he hit Kikyou's arm with his claws.

"AAHH!" Kikyou screamed in pain and dropped Kagome.

"GOTCHA!" Inuyasha shouted as he quickly grabbed the falling shrunken girl. "Miroku, is Sango awake yet!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"I'm okay, Inuyasha." Sango called back.

"Sango, come here and take Kagome and get away from here." Inuyasha commanded as he raced closer to Sango and she ran toward him.

"Here, you take her and run." Inuyasha commanded as he placed the shrunken, naked girl in Sango's hands.

"Please be careful, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"You all get back. I'll deal with this." Inuyasha commanded as he charged at Kikyou.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha shouted as he let loose with his sword's powerful blast in Kikyou's direction.

The blast let loose and destroyed much of the cave. "Inu…yasha…" Kikyou's voice let out in a whisper.

"I think that's it…" Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Sango said in an attempt to comfort him.

But there was one little problem. Kagome wasn't reverting back to her normal size. "Are we sure she's gone or does that really not break the spell?" Kagome asked.

None of the three knew but with Kagome still shrunk and naked, they still had a few problems to worry about.

"Sango, you go and take Kagome away from here. Miroku, Shippou and I will solve this." Inuyasha instructed.

For now, all they could do was follow Inuyasha's advice.

To Be Continued…


	12. Before The Hunt

A Little Problem

* * *

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 12: Before The Hunt

Upon exiting the cave, Sango reached with her left hand and pulled something from behind her back. Sango slowly placed it on her right hand in front of Kagome.

"MY UNIFORM! Thank you, Sango-chan." Kagome said.

Soon afterwards, Miroku and Shippou came out of the cave. "Inuyasha has now also instructed us to keep Kagome-sama safe." Miroku responds.

Sango quickly moved her right hand backwards so Miroku and Shippou couldn't see Kagome. This was mostly so Miroku couldn't see Kagome. "Where is Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"Oh, she's uumm… right here." Sango said without moving her hands.

"She's behind you?" Miroku asked.

"It's okay now, Sango-chan." Kagome's voice shouted.

Sango moved her right hand into position and Kagome was now back in her uniform.

"How is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He's still looking for Kikyou. But he was worried someone like Kagura would show up again." Shippou responded.

After waiting near the entrance of the cave with no incident, Inuyasha finally emerged from the cave. "Well, is Kikyou?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha remained silent.

Kagome was getting extremely anxious. Would she ever be her normal size again? The group returned to Kaede's village without Inuyasha saying a word. None of the group really felt like pressuring Inuyasha at this time but Kagome was getting extremely apprehensive. When the group finally entered Kaede's hut, she wasn't there. "Let's wait for the old woman." Inuyasha finally said as he found a place to sit down. Miroku, Shippou and Sango all set close to Inuyasha. Sango put her hands on the floor so Kagome could climb down if she so desired. Kagome decided to get closer to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said nervously as she approached him.

"I'll explain soon…" Inuyasha said.

Kaede returned at that moment. "What happened?" Kaede asked immediately.

"Kikyou… I can't find her. I can't feel her presence but Kagome is still…" Inuyasha explained.

"I think my sister must have made it so that the spell is held together by a magic item. This item is why Kagome remains so small. But actually finding this will be rather difficult." Kaede said.

"Could someone be holding this item?" Sango asked.

"Who would Kikyou trust?" Miroku asked.

"It's gotta be Kagura. They were in on this together." Inuyasha reasoned.

"Well, it's the only lead we have." Kagome said.

"Find Kagura, huh. If she's behind one of Naraku's barriers, we won't be able to find her." Miroku said.

"Oh, we'll find her. I know we will." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, we will." Kagome said, finally finding some hope that she could be restored to her normal size.

"Kagome, it's too dangerous. We need you to be someplace safe." Inuyasha bent over and said.

"But…" Kagome tried to protest.

"Inuyasha is right. At your present size, you would be in grave danger. You can trust us." Sango said.

"Okay…" Kagome said dejectedly.

"I'm taking you back to the other side of the well. Your family can watch after you for awhile." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up.

Inuyasha quickly raced to the well and jumped through. Upon arriving in Kagome's era, he entered through the front door to Kagome's house. "Hey!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, don't be so rude. Especially after you barge into someone's house." Kagome said.

"Ah, big brother." Souta said as he emerged from another room.

Inuyasha reached his hand out. "Look after her here. It's dangerous on the other side." Inuyasha explained. Souta reached his hand out and Inuyasha gently put Kagome in her younger brother's hands.

"Please be careful Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I will. You can trust me." Inuyasha said as he left, ready to hunt down Kagura.

To Be Continued…


	13. In The Company Of Friends

A Little Problem

* * *

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 13: In The Company Of Friends

"Sis, I hope you don't mind if I call your friends. They asked us to call if something happened." Souta said to Kagome as he opened the door to her room.

"Okay. Could you leave me on my bed?" Kagome asked her younger brother. Souta placed Kagome on her pillow and left the room.

Kagome just stared across the room and removed her shoes, placing them just off the pillow. The whole room seemed so big. Kagome couldn't help but be reminded of her current situation. Kagome just decided to lie down and close her eyes. She wouldn't feel so small for at least a little while.

The next thing Kagome knew, there was a knock on her door. "Must've fallen asleep." Kagome said to herself. Soon afterwards, the door opened and Kagome's friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi still in their school uniforms entered.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Eri asked first as the girls all crowded around Kagome's bed.

"I'm okay right now. Safer here than on the other side." Kagome said.

"I don't know about that…" Yuka said as everyone heard a large number of people climbing the stairs.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"It sounds like the media has arrived." Ayumi said as she stared out the window.

"How much does everyone know?" Kagome asked.

"Well, everyone at school heard that you were shrunk. I guess it was pretty naïve to think that would be kept silent." Eri explained.

"What else does everyone know?" Kagome asked.

"Well, your constant sick excuses sure aren't gonna fly anymore." Yuka said.

"It's not my fault I'm a reincarnated miko." Kagome protested.

"You are?" The three girls said in unison.

"Maybe I shouldn't say anymore." Kagome said as the girls all heard very loud knocks at the door.

"Where are my mom and grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but hopefully they'll deny everything to the reporters like we have." Eri said.

"We should probably get Kagome out of here." Yuka pointed out.

"Inuyasha will come for me here." Kagome said.

"Hey, if he can find a way to get you back to normal, don't you think he'd do it as soon as possible wherever he is?" Eri reasoned.

"I guess…" Kagome replied.

"Who should she stay with?" Ayumi asked.

"She can stay with me." Eri volunteered and opened her bag.

Kagome waited for Eri to scoop her up and place her in the bag. "We'll tell Souta about this to explain to your parents, so please try and relax for now." Eri said as she closed her bag, leaving only a little room for air. Kagome lied back and could hear the noises from outside. Kagome tried to keep quiet and ignore everything while she thought about her position as she heard her friends deny everything and try to get away. Kagome hadn't really thought about it too much before but in that instant she realized she had great friends on this side of the well.

After a very long wait, Kagome found the bag opening. "It's okay to come out now." Eri said as opened the bag.

Climbing out, Kagome stood on Eri's desk. Eri's room was very similar to Kagome's, except there were posters of very popular pop bands on the walls and more teen magazines. It was a reminder that Kagome was out of touch with the modern world. "Thank you for your hospitatlity." Kagome said.

"We're friends, right?" Eri said.

Kagome saw Yuka and Ayumi smile and nod in agreement. Kagome felt a sigh of relief that she was still someplace safe.

Kagome sat down. "Phew, I wish I could take a bath right now." She said.

"If you want, I can get a bowl or a cup and put some water in that." Eri said.

"But I don't have a change of clothes with me." Kagome said.

"Yeah, only your gym uniform was shrunk and we don't have that. It seems all your other clothes are normal sized." Yuka said.

"I guess the only things shrunk were items that still had some of my aura on them." Kagome theorized.

"But if you really want a bath, I could have your uniform washed while you take your bath." Eri said.

"That sounds great. Hot water, please." Kagome requested.

"No problem. Yuka, Ayumi, can you help me?" Eri requested. Both girls nodded in agreement.

The girls departed and returned a few moments later. "My mom is here now and she'll wash your clothes, Kagome." Eri said.

"She knows?" Kagome asked.

"Is that okay?" Eri asked.

"Well, it's too late to change that now." Kagome replied.

"Climb on, we're going to the bathroom." Yuka said as she placed her hand on the table for Kagome to climb. Kagome climbed onto her friend Yuka's hand and the girls moved into the bathroom.

On the sink was a cup of hot water and next to it was some body soap and shampoo. "Okay, give me your clothes and I'll give them to my Mom. But don't start telling the story 'till I get back." Eri said.

Kagome removed her clothes and left them in a neat pile by the cup. Eri picked up the clothes, Ayumi picked up Kagome and Yuka helped apply the body soap and shampoo. When Eri returned, Ayumi was just setting Kagome into the cup full of hot water.

"So, are you gonna explain?" Yuka said as the girls gathered close by the cup to hear. Kagome was feeling particularly vulnerable at this moment. She was shrunk, naked and with her friends staring at her. But they had been so nice to her and they really had been very nice to her.

And so Kagome began to tell the story of Inuyasha, Kikyou, Naraku and the Jewel. Long after her bath and after she had gotten dressed, Kagome continued. Over the next few days, Kagome would elaborate on some of her stories as her friends gathered to hear her tales.

On the 4th day of staying at Eri's house, Kagome was noticeably nervous. "Where is he?" She wondered aloud.

"Finding Kagura isn't easy, right?" Eri tried to point out. But this did little to calm Kagome.

Eri was lying back in a bath tub with Kagome bathing in her cup which was positioned on the corner of the tub to the left of Eri's head. "Yeah, he's probably fine…" Kagome nervously said.

"AAHH!" Eri's mother screamed.

"Mom!" Eri called out as she stood up. She reached for a towel, covered her front and ran out the door. "AAHH!" Eri was heard screaming immediately afterwards.

Eri rushed back into the bathroom to Kagome, her holding her towel with her right hand just covering her front. "What's going on out there?" Kagome asked.

Eri immediately picked up the cup with her left hand and raced out the open bathroom door. The front door was wide open and a body was on the floor, bleeding profusely. Inuyasha's body was on the floor. "Kago… Kagome…" Inuyasha managed to mutter.

To Be Continued…


	14. Helping Hands

A Little Problem

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 14: Helping Hands

Inuyasha awoke to find himself asleep on Eri's bed. Eri was holding the shrunken Kagome in her hands, both dressed in their school uniforms. "Ah… Kagome?" Inuyasha managed to let out.

Eri positioned her hands closer to Inuyasha's ears. "I'm here, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What happened?" Eri asked.

"So stupid… Kaede..." Inuyasha managed to let out.

"We should let him rest awhile longer." Kagome said. Eri nodded in agreement and the two left Eri's room.

"How long do you think he'll be like that?" Eri asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't heal like a human. It could be a little while." Kagome said.

"How did he find us?" Eri asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and have him explain." Kagome said.

The wait was rather long. Inuyasha slipped in and out of consciousness. When he awoke the next day he found himself strong enough to move around. Walking out of Eri's room, he called out "Kagome… Kagome… where are you?"

"Oh my…" Eri's mother said and quickly called for her daughter and Kagome.

"You okay now?" Eri asked when she saw him. She was holding Kagome in her hands and moved her hands as close to his face as she could.

"I'm better…" Inuyasha responded.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyou's still alive. She was controlling Kaede. There was never any magic item that kept her spell going…" Inuyasha said.

"Where are…" Eri began to say before Inuyasha spoke again. "I don't know where Miroku and the others are. I'm lucky that I got away."

"How did you find us?" Eri asked.

"Kagome's mother told me the way. Hadda push myself too hard to find ya…" Inuyasha said.

"Please rest a little longer, Inuyasha. Then we can go back." Kagome said.

"But the others are…" Inuyasha tried to protest and then collapsed to the ground.

"See, you need your rest." Kagome said.

After placing Kagome down on the floor, Eri helped move Inuyasha back onto her bed. Inuyasha was barely able to move and fell asleep after landing on Eri's bed. "Looks like it's another night on the couch for me." Eri told Kagome.

"I'm so sorry about all this." Kagome said in a very apologetic tone.

"It's okay. Anyways, it's time for me to go to school. You can stay with Inuyasha if you want." Eri responded.

After leaving Kagome in her room to watch Inuyasha, Eri went off to school. Kagome thought about what kind of danger Miroku and the others were in. While he slept, Inuyasha would mutter the names of his friends. "Miroku… Sango… Shippou… Kagome…"

Whatever was going on back there, Kagome would have to wait until Inuyasha had recovered. It only took two days for Inuyasha to recover. The wait was long but he had explained that the group had followed Kagura's scent and entered Kikyou's trap. Inuyasha barely got away and was severely injured. When he arrived in the modern era, he managed to avoid the reporters and met Kagome's mother, who took Inuyasha over to Eri's house. Kagome's mother had actually been helping to take care of Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt ready to go back there and Kagome demanded to come with. Inuyasha still didn't want her to come back. She was so small, she couldn't be much help in battle.

"Just my being there will give you the strength to fight that much harder." Kagome said. Eri tried to convince her to stay but Kagome was determined to go and Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. Her words really did cut deep.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and placed her in the chest opening of his kimono. Taking off, Inuyasha avoided being seen and traveled through the well.

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"We're goin' to the old lady's home. We'll make her talk." Inuyasha explained.

Immediately, Inuyasha rushed to Kaede's hut. He found himself trying to enter but being forced back. "Damn, a barrier." Said Inuyasha.

Looking inside, Inuyasha and Kagome could see Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede and Kirara unconscious.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted. He turned around and saw Kagura and Kikyou standing there.

"Oh my, seems someone wants to join his little friends." Said Kagura in a very mocking tone.

To Be Continued…


	15. Size Control

A Little Problem

* * *

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 15: Size Control

Inuyasha leaped in between Kagura and Kikyou, slashing both as well as he could and running deep into the woods. He wasn't going to battle in there. Kagura let one of her feathers loose and flew into the sky with Kikyou joining her.

"Inuyasha, what do we do now?" Kagome asked, trying not to seem as panicked as she really was.

Inuyasha was trying to think. He couldn't do this alone but who could help him now? Who would? The only one Inuyasha could think of was Kouga, and the thought disgusted him. Besides, he also didn't even know where Kouga was at the moment.

"Shit, we don't have a lot of options." Said Inuyasha.

Kagura swooped down from the sky and she and Kikyou landed in front of Inuyasha. "Dammit!" cursed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, just give me Kagome. I'll let your other friends go." Kikyou told him.

"Not a chance." Inuyasha protested.

"You can't win, Inuyasha." Kagura said.

Kikyou stepped forward. Inuyasha hesitated. "Just… tell me why…" Inuyasha managed to let out.

"I need you to be strong." Kikyou said.

"You're insane!" Kagome shouted.

Kikyou stood next to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry." Kikyou said as she moved to grab Kagome.

"Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha shouted as he shoved Kikyou away. Kikyou was on the ground and quickly rose to her feet. She quickly pulled out her bow and arrows, Inuyasha responded in kind by drawing his sword.

"Fuujin no Mai!" Kagura shouted as she unleashed her wind blades. Inuyasha prepared to defend himself against the wind blades and looked on in shock as they hit Kikyou.

"Kagura!" Kikyou shouted in anger.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha unleashed a powerful blast against Kikyou while she was distracted. Kikyou tried to shoot an arrow to dissipate Inuyasha's attack. "Fuujin no Mai!" Kagura shouted as she unleashed another set of blades against Kikyou. Inuyasha let out another Kaze no Kizu against Kikyou. The barrage was too much for her.

"Dammit! This was a pretty hollow victory." Inuyasha said.

"Ain't you glad? Now your friends will be okay." Said Kagura.

Kikyou's body soon began to disintegrate. Instead of slowly returning to dirt and bones, a small piece of paper appeared.

"Wait, this wasn't the real Kikyou either?" asked Kagome.

"You should be returning to normal soon." Kagura said as she reached for her feather. She soon departed. Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground and watched as she quickly returned to normal size.

"But Kikyou is still out there. Why is this spell wearing off?" Kagome wondered aloud as she was returning to normal size. Inuyasha seemed just as confused as she was but he wanted to return to Miroku and the others as quickly as possible.

Arriving back at Kaede's home, the two discovered that Kikyou's barrier was gone. "You guys okay?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the hut.

"Never mind us! How's Kagome!" Shippou shouted.

"I'm okay everyone." Said Kagome as she walked into the hut.

"It seems that you are back to normal. That is very good news." Said Miroku.

"Kikyou is still out there. We only destroyed a fake." Inuyasha explained to his friends. "We just can't figure out why she did this."

"Perhaps this was just a test. To make sure you could strike her or anyone else you love down should the need ever arise during our battle." Miroku theorized.

"That's crazy." Said Sango.

"I should get back home and show everyone that I'm okay… See you later." Said Kagome as she left Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going after her?" asked Sango.

"She'll be okay… I just need some time to think about what Miroku said." Responded Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, this isn't like you. You never like to do things like think and you always hurt Kagome's feelings." Said Shippou who promptly received a whack to the head afterwards.

Back in her own era, Kagome climbed out of the well. "Mom, Grandpa, Souta…" Kagome called out as she entered her house.

"Ah, it's been awhile, Kagome. Good to see you again." Her mother answered.

"Awhile? Aren't you gonna say anything about me being back to normal?" asked Kagome.

"What does that mean?" Her mother asked.

"Huh? When I was shrunk." Answered Kagome.

"You were shrunk?"

Kagome was confused by her mother's attitude. Quickly reaching for a phone, she called her friend Eri. "Kagome, it's been a while. I heard you were really sick. You sound much better. I'm glad you're okay." Said Eri.

It was at that moment that Kagome realized what had occurred. Kikyou's spell has caused everyone else to forget what happened. Kagome wondered just how powerful Kikyou really was. Kagome found it pretty unsettling to think of what Kikyou could do to her if she really tried. "Ah, I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your notes."

"Sure." Answered Eri.

"Thanks. I'll get them later. Bye." Said Kagome as she hung up the phone.

Kagome was pretty scared at that moment. "Kagome, what's the matter?" Her mother asked.

"I'm scared… What Kikyou can do to me…" admitted Kagome.

Her mother moved to embrace her. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

"But… she could… even across time…" whimpered Kagome.

"All you have to do is believe in yourself and practice. You have wonderful friends who would do anything to protect you." Her mother reassuringly said.

Her mother's words were very reassuring. Kagome realized that she couldn't get depressed at a time like this. She would have to work hard. "Don't you have a big test tomorrow?" Her mother asked.

Kagome would have to work hard a little later. "Thanks for everything, Mom. If this whole experience has taught me anything, it's that I have some great friends who will help me no matter what." Said Kagome as she walked to her room to study.

The End


End file.
